


Paparazzi

by amathela



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when they're in public, Demi walks in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

Sometimes, when they're in public, Demi walks in front of her. Just a couple of steps.

It's not like a distance thing, because Demi's hand is behind her back, her fingers tangled in Selena's, squeezing a little every time a camera flash goes off. It's more like - a protective thing. Like, when it's been a long day, or when Demi knows, without Selena saying it, that she just wants some privacy. That's when Demi will take Selena's hand, and lead her out; not blocking the cameras, because they're taught to play nice, but blocking Selena from most of the shots.

The first time, Selena doesn't really notice, except that the flashing lights are a little less bright than usual, but the next day, there are all these pictures of Demi, with Selena mostly hidden and out of focus behind her. And it could have been an accident, but the next time Selena's exhausted, it happens again. And Selena definitely notices.

So every time it happens, even if all Selena really wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep for ten hours straight, Selena says thank you. Not, you know, in so many words, but in other ways. Like, maybe she'll stay up with Demi, listening to her rave about a performance and the thrill she gets from being on stage, watching the way Demi's eyes light up and she gestures a little more emphatically than when she's had a decent night's sleep. Or maybe they'll put on an old movie, and quote most of the lines back at each other until Selena lets her head drop, of its own accord, onto Demi's shoulder, and she winds up falling asleep anyway.

Or sometimes they end up like this, wrapped around each other lazily on the floor, hair half-braided and fresh lip gloss smudged, Demi's hands playing with the hem of Selena's shirt while she sucks Selena's bottom lip between her teeth. And Selena thinks she likes these times the best of all, when she can forget about the paparazzi and the publicity and everything else, about anything other than these moments - the ones when she feels almost like a normal teenage girl, staying up past her bedtime with the person she thinks she loves most in the world, when the only thing that matters is the flush that creeps down Demi's neck when Selena's lips do, and the way Demi's hand feels splayed out against her stomach.

The same way she feels whenever Demi walks two steps in front of her, even if she's just as exhausted as Selena is, only there's no-one to protect her from in here. Just the two of them, safe and warm and happy for a moment, and Selena knows - always knows - there's no-one else she'd rather have on her side.


End file.
